Valentine's Day!
by EmmaShalforever
Summary: Emma has a secret admirer. Who can it be? ES based.


Valentine's Day!

Disclaimer: Dang, not mine.

Pairing: Emma/Shalimar

AN: I think this sets somewhere late in season one, because I wanted to use the GSA.

-

Emma walked out of her room with a small pout. It was Valentine's Day and she really wanted to get cards with greetings and sweet words, but she knew that she probably wouldn't because the only people who knew where she lived were the other members of Mutant X. It just reminded her of how much of a "freak" she was and that she didn't have much of a social life either.

She walked into the main room, not surprised to find it empty since it was so early in the morning. The only person who could be up was Shalimar and she was probably doing her morning training.

She made herself a cup of coffee and sat down in a chair. She noticed a red rose and a card on the table. She just sat there staring at it, trying to decide weather or not she should look at the card.

"Hey Emma."

Emma almost jumped of the chair she sat in, nearly spilling coffee all over herself.

"Jesus, Shal. Are you trying to kill me?"

"Sorry, I thought you heard me. You're up early."

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep, always wake up early when it's a special day like Christmas Eve, New Year's eve-"

"Or Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah, I guess it's the excitement."

"Hoping to get any cards?"

"No. I don't know enough people to hope for that. I mean, there are only four people I could get a card from."

"Mutant X!"

"Yeah."

"Morning guys." Jesse and Brennan walked in, both yawning.

They both noticed the rose and card on the table.

"Who's that for?" Brennan asked curious.

"We don't know," Emma answered, "Haven't looked yet."

"Then I'll be the first to know." Brennan walked over and took the card, quickly reading through it.

"Emma, it's for you."

"Huh?" He handed it to her.

She reluctantly took it and started reading:

_To my dearest Emma!_

_You are the kindest and most wonderful person I have ever known, but you are also one of the strongest. I can't imagine how it must be like to constantly feel other people's emotions, and still you manage somehow to always smile and be happy._

_You are so beautiful that words can't describe it and to watch you smile is like seeing an angel. No one can make me feel so happy or valuable as you do, and every day I get to spend with you are a blessing._

_If I only could make you as happy as you make me. One day I might be brave enough to tell you what I feel for you face to face, but for now I will have to be satisfied with putting it on the paper. I'm in love with you Emma, and one day I hope you will feel the same for me too._

_Yours forever._

Sometime in the letter Emma had started blushing, her cheeks burning. When she was finished reading it she didn't dare to look up at the others. She had no clue about who had written this; it could be anyone on their team.

"Emma, are you okay?" She looked up at Jesse.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just gonna get some fresh air." She hurried out, feeling embarrassed and stupid.

-

When she got outside she immediately felt calmer and she had stopped blushing. She sat down on a stone and started to think.

_Okay, you have four options here; Jesse, Brennan, Adam and Shalimar._

_Shalimar is a girl, but that doesn't mean that it can't be her. It's not really her style though. Adam is old, but it could still be him. Jesse is sweet, it wouldn't exactly be unlike him, but Brennan reads poetry so it could just as much mean him. This would be so much easier if I just looked inside their heads, but I know I can't do that, and so does they. I must just pretend like nothing for the time being. Just go inside and act normal. You can do this._

She got up and walked into Sanctuary again, feeling better than she had this morning, but more nervous at the same time. At least she did get a card on Valentine's Day.

Emma walked fast through Sanctuary, hurrying to her room. She was glad that she didn't meet any of the others on her way because she wasn't really in a talking mood. Right now she was more in the thinking and being alone type of mood.

When she got inside her room she noticed the card on her bed at once. She slowly walked over, as if being afraid that it might be alive, or that anyone was looking at her. She picked up the card and lay down on her bed. She felt a little excited when she opened it.

_Sweet Emma!_

_I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable with my card. I saw you blushing and hope that you blushed out of delight and not because of something bad. With that said I just want you to know how gorgeous you look when you are blushing._

_I'm like a flower and you are like the sun; drawn towards you, needing you to survive. _

_Maybe you'll feel the same about me someday._

_Yours forever._

Emma smiled. She could really get used to this flirting from whoever it was. She knew one thing though; it was not Adam, because he wasn't there when she read the first card.

-

Emma came running from her room.

Adam had called them together because they had to go on a mission.

"Okay, a New Mutant has disappeared from a club and I need you guys to find out where she went."

"How do you know she disappeared from the club?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah and how do you know she was a mutant?" Brennan added.

"I have sources. I need Jesse here to work from the computer while the rest of you go to that club."

"We're on our way Adam." Shalimar said.

-

"Okay Adam, we're almost at the club."

"Good. I'll transfer a picture of the woman that you can use. Her name is Katya."

"Got it."

"I need you Emma to use your powers if you guys don't find out anything by asking around."

"Okay Adam."

-

The club was full of people and the music was loud. They spread out so they could work faster, starting to question people. They walked around for an hour, but when they met again at the bar, they still hadn't found out anything.

"Emma have you felt anything beyond the normal here?" Brennan asked.

"No, I don't pick up anything strange, but I can try to take a look at the watchman. They always see everyone who leaves, so I can dig a little there."

"Great, let's get going." Shalimar took her arm and followed her over to the man.

"Excuse me." Shalimar said.

"What? I already told you I don't remember anything out of the normal and I didn't recognise the girl."

"I'm sure you can take a look at her image one more time?"

Shalimar and the watchman started talking while Emma was reading him.

Images started flowing as Emma looked into his head. She was so into it that she didn't realise the others were talking to her before Shalimar touched her shoulder.

"Emma."

"Huh?" She turned to look Shalimar in the eyes.

"Did you find out anything?"

"Yeah, uh, She left alone, but the man noticed a black car, It didn't have any license plate and he thought it was strange because the car had been parked there for a couple of hours."

"Sounds like the GSA to me," Brennan said. "There's nothing more we can do now anyway, so let's get back to Sanctuary."

-

When they got back at Sanctuary Adam wanted to talk to Emma, so she went to the lab.

"Adam, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Why?"

"I was just wondering because you have been a little more quiet and reserved than you normally are."

"Oh, it's just because I've been getting Valentine cards and I don't know who gave them to me so I've been trying to figure it out."

"You're not using your powers are you?."

"Of course not. If you don't mind I think I'll relax a little before dinner. Assuming that there's nothing more I can do to find this girl."

"No, it's fine. I'll get Jesse to hack into GSA's database so he can try to find out where they are keeping her."

"Ok, then I'll see you later."

-

When she got inside her room she noticed yet another card on her bed. She smiled as she went to pick it up.

_You were amazing today. I'm impressed at how well you control your gifts. How you could get the man to remember, you are so good. You are so valuable to this team Emma; we couldn't have done it without you._

_See you at dinner._

_Yours forever._

Emma smiled. Now there were only two possibilities left; Brennan or Shalimar.

She really liked the Valentine cards. She had always had some problems with feeling like she belonged on the team and it made her feel better that this person showed her how appreciated she was.

She couldn't help but starting to think though. Who did she want it to be? What was she feeling for them?

She was deep in her own thoughts when it knocked carefully on the door and Shalimar peeked in.

"Hi, I was sent to tell you that the dinner is ready."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

-

She walked in and sat down at her usual seat beside Jesse. When she sat down she locked eyes with Shalimar who sat opposite her and she felt excitement in the room. She thought it was from Shalimar, but couldn't be sure since she hadn't been focusing when the feeling hit her. Besides it wasn't sexual excitement or anything like that, it was just happiness and excitement from a friend who was glad to see another friend.

Emma smiled to her before she started to eat.

Everyone ate in silence before Jesse suddenly spoke out. "So, what happened with that cute blonde you talked to Brennan?" Everybody stopped eating and looked at him.

"Uh, that's none of your business, but I'm actually thinking about giving her a call."

Emma looked over at Shalimar, who had slightly started to blush.

"Excuse me." Shalimar got up and left the room in a hurry.

"What happened to her?" Jesse said, both he and Brennan looking confused.

"I'm sure she's fine," Emma replied before getting up herself. "Excuse me guys." She then followed Shalimar, leaving Brennan and Jesse with confused looks; apparently totally clueless about what happened.

She reached Shalimar's door and knocked a few times, but didn't get any answer. She knocked again, harder. "Come on Shal, I know you're in there, I can feel you."

"It's open."

She walked in. "Hi." She smiled hoping it would make Shalimar understand that she wasn't here to attack her.

"What do you want?" Shalimar spit out. She didn't mean for it to be so harsh, but she knew what came next and she wasn't in the mood to talk. She was busted and she knew it, but this wasn't how she had planned it. If just Jesse and Brennan hadn't started talking about their damn girls Emma still wouldn't have known that it was her and everything would have been fine.

"I don't know. Maybe talk?"

"I don't really feel like talking Emma."

"Why not? Do you think it will all just go away if you ignore it?"

"I can always hope."

"Don't be silly and stop acting like a child." Emma crawled up to Shalimar's bed and sat down close to her.

Emma smiled, "I loved the cards, but I must admit, I didn't think writing was your thing!"

Shalimar smiled back. It looked like she started to see where this was going. "Not really, but I realized it was the only way I could tell you how I feel without revealing myself. It wasn't in my plan that the guys should start talking and I didn't know if you felt the same and I was afraid that if you found out you would freak and that it would ruin our friendship and-"

Emma laid a finger over her lips, "You're babbling."

"I'm just nervous."

"I thought you never got nervous!"

"Smartass."

"Well, just to your information I do feel the same thing."

"Really?"

"Yes," She leaned over and placed a soft, reassuring kiss on Shalimar's lips.

When Emma kissed Shalimar she knew straight away that it felt right and for the first time acknowledged the fact that she liked Shalimar in a more than friendly way. She knew that she never really had wondered if she felt anything for her, she had just denied it until now.

She looked Shalimar deep in the eyes for a long tome before speaking. "I think we should tell the guys that everything is alright and eat our food before it's too late."

"The guys can wait," Shalimar said with a wicked grin, "and so can the food. I have other needs right now."

"I'm sure you have," Emma managed to say before Shalimar's lips met hers again, this time in a deeper and more hungrily kiss.

-

The end!

AN2: What do you think people! Good, bad? Read and Review.

Oh, and you might think it was a stupid place to stop because of the missing girl, but I don't know if I wanna write more on this one. I'm just hoping that Emma and Shal can be left alone tonight and then save her tomorrow…


End file.
